Problem: Divide. Express your answer as a decimal. $9 \div 15 =$
Explanation: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}9 \div 15&\\\\ &=9.0 \div 15\\\\ &= 90\text{ tenths}\div15\\\\ &= 6\text{ tenths}\\\\ &= 0.6 \end{aligned}$ The answer $9 \div 15 = 0.6$